


"So. About that..."

by O_Drakon



Series: Merlin but queerer, less soul-crushing, and no-one dies [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elyan has magic, Gen, Idk how to tag this in terms of tone so any suggestions would be appreciated, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Drakon/pseuds/O_Drakon
Summary: There's a reason Elyan was away from home so much.
Series: Merlin but queerer, less soul-crushing, and no-one dies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186952
Kudos: 10





	"So. About that..."

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely recall seeing a Tumblr post recently, saying that it's totally plausible that Elyan has magic? I can't remember the post, but the idea was filed away for later so uhh. I hope people like this fic c:
> 
> (If anyone happens to recall the post, please drop the link? I want to give credit where credit is due.)
> 
> P.S. Perelyan is A Thing in this series, but I've not tagged it for this fic because it's literally one sentence and I reckon tagging the pairing would just be cruel for the people who're looking for proper Perelyan fic. Rarepairs are fun like that.

"Gwen! Have I mentioned how lovely your gown is today? And your hair? A thing of beauty, I love what you've done with the flowers."

"What did you want to discuss, Elyan?" Gwen asks, not unkindly, as Elyan seats himself at the small rectangular table. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Elyan pours on the (metaphorical) charm and tries for a winning grin, one that's gotten him both _into_ and _out of_ all sorts of situations. "Can't a man just share a meal with his beloved sister with no ulterior motive?"

Gwen raises an eyebrow and says nothing. (To be fair, her eyebrow seems to be expressing her thoughts better than mere words could.) Then she breaks her stony "displeased Queen face" with a very unqueenly giggle.

"If this is about you and Percival, I already know." Gwen smiles warmly. "I'm happy for you. You're good for each other."

Elyan freezes like a stag spotting hunting hounds. Oh. Okay. _Huh._ He'll process Gwen's little... _reveal_ later.

"That's. That's _great,_ Gwen, but that's not it." Elyan rubs the back of his neck nervously, food forgotten. He takes a deep breath, and the words start to tumble out.

"I left home for a reason. Many reasons, honestly, but they amounted to much the same thing. I... I never meant to hurt you or Father, truly. But something happened, and I had to keep you both safe, okay? _I had to -_ "

"Elyan..." Gwen reaches out to gently touch his wrist, something of an understanding beginning to dawn. Elyan suddenly can't get the words out.

Ah, damn it. He points at an unlit candle and speaks,

" _Baerne._ "

A merry little flame flickers into existence, reflected in the brief golden glow of his eyes.

To her credit, Gwen doesn't seem overly surprised. ( _And just how does she know **everything** that goes on in this castle?_ Elyan wonders.) She nods, and asks,

"Does Father know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him soon."

They smile at each other.

"Another sorcerer-knight," Gwen notes, "Mordred will be pleased."

"Mordred will be _thrilled._ He's like an excitable puppy as it is."

"And you?"

"And me...? Oh! I'm." He pauses to think. "I'm _happy,_ " Elyan realises, amazed. But it's about more than that. "I'm happy with my life. You?"

"Of course." Gwen says, as if there could never be any other answer.

And, well. Elyan understands that very well.


End file.
